


The Guy He is Totally Into

by lancemcfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Bonding Moments, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), accidental admittance of feelings, best friends to more, big gay, black-out drunk, club, drunk, hangovers, klance, like best best friends, like jeremiah heere and michael mell kinda close, no smut but definitely some eluding to sex, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: Keith and Lance are best friends after Lance shows up at Keith's door with a tear-stained face and disheveled hair.They continue to get closer and closer from acquaintances to friends to best friends. What could that lead to and how?





	The Guy He is Totally Into

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some rough nights without my laptop and phone so I've just been writing for hours. Last night I was up until 4 writing this. It has been changed from my 4 am mind of course but I hope you enjoy!!! :) Also idk why im adding this but there is some pretty detailed facts about strokes so if you want to skip that just skip from "she had a stroke" and then start back at "sorry you have to see me like this" :)
> 
> my dad had a massive stroke a few years ago so that's what I based it off of, therefore it is pretty realistic. so sorry if this bothers anyone, but i thought it was imperative to the storyline

Keith and Lance lay on Lance's bed. Fairy lights danced around the walls. A bulletin board filled with memories hung above Lance's headboard. Ticket stubs, a brochure to a fair Keith and Lance had gone to the year before, artwork from cons, some signatures from his favorite authors. It was full. Every time Keith would look at it, he couldn't help but feel a burst of pride at the thought that he had accompanied Lance on most of the activities seen on the board. 

 

The two boys had been friends for years, ever since they were very young. Their friendship had grown to best friends just a few years earlier when Lance had shown up at Keith's doorstep face tear-stained and hair a mess. He had bags under his eyes and he had obviously ran the eight blocks it took for them to get to each other's houses. Lance had fallen into Keith's arms, shoulders wracking with sobs. Keith had been completely caught off guard by this, used to playful banter and arguing with the boy in his arms. 

"Woah- Lance- what happened?" When Lance didn't respond, Keith sighed and led him inside, holding him upright. Lance stumbled inside the foyer and had merely kicked off his shoes. After having sat Lance down on the couch, Keith put a kettle on the stove with water in it. Knowing chamomile was Lance's favorite, he got out a bag and placed it in a mug, later to become Lance's designated mug for whenever he came over, all the while making sure to keep an eye on the tan boy sitting on his couch, still crying softly. Keith tried to hurry as fast as he can and sat down besides the boy. "Okay, take a deep breath, it'll be okay. What happened?" 

Lance took a deep breath. "Mi abuela she- she had-" a sob escaped his lips. "She had a stroke. Her-her- the left side of her face was drooping and she was slurring her words. And-and she could barely lift or left arm and couldn't walk. It was... it was horrible." Lance muffled a sob. "Sorry you have to see me like this I just- Pidge and Hunk are out of town so I don't have anyone else to go to and you're just, I dunno, close by and..." 

"Lance, don't worry about it. It's fine. Take a deep breath." He waited to make sure Lance took a deep breath. Once he heard a shuttering breath from the other boy, he continued. "It will be okay. There are plenty of people who have survived strokes. I bet she'll make it. She's strong." Lance only nodded in response. "She's at the hospital now?" Lance nodded. "Do you want me to come with you to the hospital?" There was a pause. "I... I dunno. I wanna see her but... She's gonna be in the ICU and I don't know if I want to see her so vulnerable... fragile." 

Keith nodded. "Yeah, I get that. Are your parents there?" 

"Mi mama, yeah. Mi padre is in Toronto for a business meeting. Mi mama said I can decide to come or not. And I don't- I don't think I can. I just-" he took a shuttering breath. 

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stay over?"

Keith could feel Lance's shoulders relieve of tension. "That would be... great, actually. Thank you, Keith." 

The kettle started whistling and Keith jumped slightly. He hurried to get it before it made too much of a racket. He poured the water into the mug and dumped a shit ton of sugar in it, then three splashes of milk. The cup released a trail of steam as Keith walked the mug over to Lance, who was still on the couch. Lance gratefully accepted the mug with a smile to Keith. He wrapped his fingers around it and took a long sip, not caring if it burned his mouth. 

The two boys sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Wanna watch something?" Keith asked suddenly. Lance nodded emphatically. "Very much so, yes. Something fun would be much appreciated. Like, Disney." Keith had an idea. "Sure." He pulled up Netflix on the TV and selected "Gay #2." Lance chuckled. Keith glanced at the other boy and clicked his favorite Disney movie. Atlantis. "Holy shit! This is my favorite Disney movie. Milo is so cute and the storyline is amazing." Keith's eyes widened."Wait- this is your favorite?" 

"Yeah, definitely." 

Keith smiled and pressed play. Lance set his now-empty mug on a coaster on the coffee table. They settled in, bundled up in a heap of blankets on Keith's couch as the movie flickered across the screen in front of them. Both of them felt incredibly nostalgic at this. 

After about an hour into the movie, Keith felt Lance's head fall onto his shoulder. Keith looked down quickly, surprised by this until he realized Lance had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself as his friend snored softly, sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Keith fell asleep before the movie ended, head rested atop Lance's.

 

Flash forward a few years to where the two boys, more mature now, lay in Lance's bed, backs against the mattress and legs up on the wall, looking up at the ceiling. They were giggling about some joke Lance had said about the "sweaty, hormonal virgins" who had been at their high school. It was the most accurate description Keith had ever heard of the dicks who had ruled their school. 

Lance shifted so that he lay normally in the bed. Keith did the same as Lance glanced at the clock. 

1:58 a.m. 

"Time flies when you're having fun, huh?" Lance joked and Keith chuckled. "Yeah, it does." 

"We should hit the hay." 

"We should." 

They were silent for a few moments. Until Lance sighed heavily and nuzzled his head into his pillow. Keith felt his heart throb at the sight. Lance was too cute, Keith thought. That should be illegal. "G'night Keith," Lance mumbled, jostling Keith out of his thoughts. 

"Goodnight Lance."

Lance flung his arm out and it landed on Keith's chest. He tugged Keith towards him and pulled the shorter boy into a tight hug. "Thank you, Keith," Lance murmured. "Wh- for what?" Keith didn't know what to say other than that. "For everything." 

And with that, Lance McClain was out like a light, still holding Keith in his arms. Keith felt like his heart was about to burst in his chest. This guy, the Cuban boy laying next to him, literally holding him in his arms, did so much to poor Keith's little gay heart, Keith didn't know how much more he could handle. 

 

Days went by with the same routine as usual. Lance and Keith being inseparable and always talking, texting, tweeting, anything as long as they stayed in contact. They spent most of their nights sleeping over at one of each other's apartments. They might as well have been roommates. (ohmygodtheywereroommates-) Never running things to talk about was one of their talents. Books, plants, pens, anything was interesting as long as they talked about it together. 

Keith was open to Lance. He didn't feel like he had to close himself off or put a wall up to Lance. It felt relaxing and nice and just plain easy. And Lance enjoyed Keith's company. Ever since that one night he hadn't worried about how Keith would tease him about it. Both boys knew when to tease and when not to. 

One night, a few months after Lance's twenty first birthday, the journeyed to a club. Like, with alcohol. They drank before, a beer here and there, but now that it was legal it felt so much less exciting but easier. So off they went to a local club. 

Keith got drunk fairly quickly, Lance having been to quite a few parties before. Keith, however, had little to no tolerance. They sat at a table together, surrounded by drunk people and loud music. Lance's face lit up as one of his favorite songs, Far Beyond by Huxley, came on. "Holy shit, I love this song!" he exclaimed, dragging Keith to the dance floor. Keith stumbled after him, his heart beating rapidly. He was going to dance with Lance McClain. Drunkenly. Oh god. 

Keith muttered a few words of indignation, but gave up easily, actually wanting to dance with Lance. He was a little wobbly on his feet, but Lance guided him effortlessly through the crowd to a less-crowded spot. It felt... intimate. No, Keith thought. Just wishful thinking. It was just free of crowds. Right? 

"Hey punk, let's dance!" Lance called over the music, starting to sway a little to the song, feeling the beat. Keith tried his best to do something somewhat like what Lance was doing, and failing. At least, it felt like he was failing. 

To Lance, however, Keith was the embodiment of beauty. He could really dance. "Damn, Keith." He whistled. "You're like- really hot right now." Just because Keith was drunk didn't mean he didn't get flustered. He flushed but managed to say " You too," and threw a wink in Lance's direction. Lance's heart skipped a beat. 

The song switched to something much slower and more romantic. Oh god, Lance thought. "Is this... Only Us?" He muttered. Of course. One of the most romantic songs in Broadway history. To him, at least. Right when he was dancing with Keith, his best friend/crush. Of course. But, Lance could do this. "Can I have this dance?" Lance asked and cheesily offered Keith a hand, trying to make a joke out of it, even if he was partly serious. Keith giggled- yes, giggled- and took Lance's hand. "I've wanted to do this for so long," Keith said through giggles. Keith, being quite drunk, and Lance, caught up in the fact Keith had said yes, didn't register what Keith had said. 

They slow danced for a bit before going back to their table, getting a little woozy and not wanting to fall on the dance floor. Lance felt like he was going to explode with happiness. They plopped down and ordered another drink each. 

Keith gazed at Lance with pure, unaltered adoration. Keith's drunken mind didn't care that he was openly staring at his crush. A light blush appeared on Lance's cheeks at the attention. "See something you like?" Lance joked. Keith nodded seriously. 

"Wait, what?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

"You do what"

"See something I like." Lance choked on his drink then looked behind him. "Is there a cute guy behind me or something?" he asked, confused. Keith shook his head. Lance's brows furrowed in thought as Keith giggled again. "Laaance," he slurred. "It's you." 

"What's me?" 

"What I like!" 

Lance chuckled nervously, not wanting to get his hopes up. "Yeah, we're best friends. I'd hope you liked me." The drunken man in front of him shook his head again. "Nooo. I like-like you." He giggled. "I loooooooove youuuuu." 

Apparently, Lance wasn't even close to how drunk Keith was. Keith was apparently a Truth-Drunk. Or Lance was so drunk he was hearing things. "You're really drunk, aren't you?" Keith pouted. "Am not!" Lance chuckled. "Okay, let's get you back home."

"Oo, are you gonna take me to your plaaace?" Keith purred and Lance just about had a heart attack at how he had said that. This was so unfair. "Yes, Keith. But not that way." He paused, before adding under his breath. "I wish." Keith made a noise somewhere between a moan and a purr. Either way, it made Lance' heart speed up. "Okay, buddy, let's go." Lance slung one of Keith's arms around his neck and Keith playfully bit his neck. "Ow! Keith- oh my god-" there was a deep blush appearing on his cheeks. Keith just bit him, oh god this was going to be a hard night.

Lance awkwardly dragged/half carried Keith outside to where their Uber was waiting. Thank god it was so fast. Lance pushed Keith into the backseat then piled in behind him. He handed the driver his address and they started towards Lance's apartment. 

Keith was draped over Lance, his head in the Cuban's lap, gazing up at him with soft eyes. Lance melted inside. 

When they arrived at Lance's apartment complex, Lance mentally kicked himself for choosing an apartment on the fifth floor. But was also beyond grateful for living alone. Being slightly drunk, he fumbled to type in the password and awkwardly stumbled into the elevator, still half-holding Keith. When they finally made it to Lance's apartment, he fumbled with the key before inserting it and leading Keith inside, one hand on Keith's back. Keith made it inside, then turned to look at Lance before half-running/half-stumbling to the bathroom, where he promptly vomited into the toilet. Thank god he had made it in there on time. Lance grabbed a water bottle and a towel from the kitchen and jogged into the bathroom, kneeling down besides the drunken man on the floor. Keith groaned into the toilet and sat up, reaching for the towel and wiping his face. He took a swig from the bottle then literally fell into Lance's arms. Lance quickly tried his best to help Keith brush his teeth before sighing and lifting Keith, bridal style, into Lance's bedroom and sitting him down on the bed. 

"I'm gonna get you some clothes to change into, okay?" Keith murmured something inaudible. "What was that. Keith looked up. "You can do something about these clothes," Keith mumbled, eyes half lidded and a small smile tugging at his lips. Lance's stomach did belly flops. "Keith, come on." Keith only grinned and flopped back down on the bed, singing "take me to bed!" extremely badly. "Tell me a storyYyYyYyYyYYy. Bring all the momsters outto playy-" his speech had become even more slurred which made his singing even worse. "Come on, Keith, singing Lizard Boy to me is only going to make this worse," Lance muttered, awkwardly pulling Keith's shirt off and replacing it with one of his own. Now came the double hard part. The pants. "Keith, I'm gonna give you these pajama pants and you're gonna change into them, okay? I'll be in the bathroom." He threw the pants at Keith before going into the bathroom and closing the door, sighing softly. Oh god, the morning was going to be something. 

When he came back in the room, Keith had thankfully been able to change into the pants without help. He was sipping the water that Lance had gave him and, upon seeing Lance, grinned. Lance sat down on the bed and turned out the light. Keith collapsed onto the pillow next to him. Moments ticked by and Lance thought Keith had fallen asleep until he heard, "Lance?" and then felt Keith intertwine their fingers together.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" 

Lance nearly bolted upright but stopped himself. Keith wasn't going to remember any of this in the morning. It would be fine. "Yeah, I do." Lance saw Keith smile in the moonlight, then saw Keith pass out into the pillow, never letting go of Lance's hand. Lance smiled at the sight and fell asleep as well.

 

The next morning was... something, that's for sure. 

Keith woke up first. A pounding headache, a full bladder, and a dull memory was not a pleasant way to wake up in the morning. Not to mention the fact he was in Lance's bed, in different clothing, with no idea of what had happened. Oh god. He quietly got up and out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Lance up. He tried to recall everything he could remember. Everything after Far Beyond was dark. Great, just excellent. He had no idea what he could have drunkenly said, or done, for that matter. 

Deep in thought, he didn't hear Lance enter the kitchen. "Mornin,'" Lance said groggily, yet cheerily. Keith groaned in response, with illicited a chuckled from Lance. Keith narrowed his eyes as Lance flicked on the lights, hissing. "Whoops, sorry. I surprisingly forgot you are probably very hung over right now." Keith groaned again. "How bad was I?" Lance scratched his neck, revealing a hickey. "Oh, you get lucky last night?" Keith mused at the sight. Lance looked to what Keith was talking about before looking in a mirror. A laugh escaped his lips. "Oh my GOD! You really don't remember anything?" Keith paled. "Did- Did I do that?" Lance only nodded, trying to contain his laughter. "Okay- okay," he finally got out. "Let's play a game." Keith glared at Lance. "Come on-" Lance shushed him. "I'm gonna say two things, you guess which of the two happened." 

"Fine." 

"Okay... hmmm... you kissed a girl and... you professed your undying love for me." If Keith had done either of those things he thought he would die from embarrassment. He chose the one with less consequences. "I kissed a girl?"

"Is that your final guess?"

When Keith nodded, Lance chuckled. "ERH! Wrong!" 

Keith's face was on fire but winced at the loud noise.

"Round two! I professed my undying love for you or I got a hot girl's number." 

Oh god, this one was way too easy. Which meant that this was going to be an awkward conversation. "A hot girl's number," Keith stated, sure of it. Lance paused, building suspense, before making another buzzer sound. 

Keith's heart soared and his face heated up even more. "Wait- okay this is a lot of information. So... I professed my undying love for you, and you professed your undying love for me?"

"Ding ding ding!" 

"And did you... mean it?" 

Lance walked over to Keith, gazing down at him. "Every word," he said softly, sending shivers down Keith's spine. "You-"

"Yes, I do love you, Keith." Lance was smiling, inches away from Keith's face. 

"I love you, too," Keith said softly. 

Neither boy knew who started it but the space between them quickly disappeared. Lance's hand was in Keith's hair, the other pulling him closer. Keith's hands were on Lance's waist, doing the same. They moved their lips slowly, taking time to feel the other boy. Lance's lips on Keith's, Keith's lips on Lance's. It was slow, and awkward. Years of pent up feelings poured into this one kiss as they kissed until they needed to breathe. "Holy. Shit." Lance was looking at Keith, eyes taking in every detail of the guy in front of him. He never wanted to leave this moment. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed my fic! I am going to Cali tomorrow without my laptop (thanks mom :,) ) so I won't be able to write the whole time I'm there, so until Wednesday night. I will try to reply to comments as much as I can, however :) I love you all and thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
